Burning up
by Dame en Rouge
Summary: Fetiche: fe. ti. che, subst masc, do Francês fétiche, 1. elemento necessário ou suficiente para excitação sexual. Coleção de One-shots retratando fetiches femininos. Capítulo 1: sexo com desconhecido. KakaSaku. Hentai.


_Hey, ma gurls, tô de volta!_

Sim _, projeto novo!_ Sim _, é um saco me esperar postar, e por isso,_ sim _one-shots!_

 _Sei lá, espero que vocês gostem (e que esse projetinho faça vocês me odiarem menos por demorar tanto pra postar o final de FP *seesconde*)_

 _Como dito na descrição, serão várias one shots individuais, cada uma abordando um fetiche feminino diferente, e_ SIM _, eu só sei escrever putaria UAHSUSHUA_

 _Hope u enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Fetiche #1:** Sexo com Desconhecido. UA. KakaSaku.

 **Strangers?**

Quem é o ser desprezível que bate na porta de alguém as 23h43? Quer dizer, era quase meia noite!  
Era o que Ino se perguntava enquanto arrastava as pantufas muito a contragosto pela casa, rumando à porta na qual alguém batia irritante e insistentemente.

Sua carranca só cresceu quando se deparou com sua melhor amiga lhe sorrindo amarelo ao perceber que obviamente tinha acordado-a. Maldita seja, ela estava tendo um sonho tão bom...!

\- Emergência de BFF. - disse Sakura ao morder o lábio inferior, antes que fosse vítima de um homicídio doloso. - Estou solteira.

E Ino de repente sentiu o sono abandoná-la por completo. Como assim Haruno Sakura não estava mais namorando Uchiha Sasuke? Ela provavelmente ainda estava sonhando.

\- Você vai entrar, vai começar a falar e só vai parar quando eu me der por satisfeita de que eu não estou mais sonhando.

E a rosada soltou o ar com resignação ao entrar, por que se ela bem conhecia a amiga, Ino estava sendo literal.

.

\- Então é basicamente isso, Porca. - falou a Haruno, com o olhar perdido em algum dos móveis da sala da Yamanaka. Seu timbre era baixo, e continha um misto de tristeza e aceitação na sua prosódia.

Ino pensou que esse basicamente não tinha nada de básico. Não que ela adorasse Sasuke e aprovasse em cem por cento todas as atitudes do Uchiha. Na verdade, desde que ele deu um fora nela na sexta série Ino nunca mais o vira da mesma forma. Mas ela tinha superado aquilo, e pouco antes de Sakura e Sasuke assumirem seu namoro na oitava série, ela até havia ajudado a amiga a escolher um vestido (que a deixava bonita!) para seu encontro com o moreno.

O que a deixava passada era o fato de ser Sakura quem se encheu de namorar o Uchiha, e não o contrário como todos (ou tod _a_ s) sempre acharam que seria. Por Deus, ele a havia pedido em casamento e ela tinha dado um pé na bunda branquela dele! Ino conseguia se sentir finalmente  
vingada pelo fora que levara na sexta série.

Refletiu alguns momentos sobre as palavras de Sakura de minutos atrás. Sakura e Sasuke namoraram durante todo ensino médio. Três anos era muito tempo pra quem tinha apenas 18 de vida.

Sakura dizia que se sentia perdendo uma parte de sua juventude.

Sasuke a havia sugado durante quase toda sua vida. Ela tinha uma paixonite pelo moreno (como todas as garotas do colégio) desde a primeira série. Ela idolatrara-o a vida inteira, mas parecia que finalmente ela havia se dado conta de que existiam outros pintos no mundo quando a palavra casamento passou a fazer parte da realidade deles.

Sasuke queria casar. Precisava casar e dar netos a finada senhora Uchiha, já que essa fora a condição deixada no testamento de sua mãe para que assumisse um cargo relevante na _Uchiha Corporation_ e recebesse sua herança sem restrições. E agora ele estava formado, queria assumir seu lugar e meter a mão na grana que fora deixada pra ele.

Já a rosada tinha acabado de ser aceita na faculdade de medicina, ser mãe não estava em seus planos nos próximos 6 anos. Ela tinha seu próprio futuro para construir, além de que "para sempre" é tempo demais para uma pessoa que nem chegou aos 20. Por Deus, ela tinha perdido a virgindade com Sasuke! Como alguém que só deu pra um homem pode querer em casar?

 _Impensável._

No entanto, ainda que casar não fosse a vontade de Sakura, e ela tivesse certeza disso, não era de se admirar que a garota estivesse chateada pelo fim do relacionamento. Ino podia ver como o costumeiro biquinho de chateação estava instalado no rosto da amiga quando ela terminou de falar. Mas a loira de repente se lembrou de que era sábado, deixando a amiga sozinha por alguns momentos no sofá e indo procurar algo em seu quarto.

\- Ino...? - chamou Sakura da sala, enquanto a loira se esticava para alcançar um item em específico do seu guarda roupas. - Você me acha muito vagabunda por querer curtir a vida antes de casar?

A Yamanaka finalmente obteve o que desejava e voltou para a companhia da amiga.

\- Claro que sim, mas por que você é a _minha_ vagabunda... - respondeu ela, rindo. - Mas acho que você tomou a melhor decisão que poderia ter tomado, amiga... - completou com sinceridade.

Sakura assentiu, sorrindo ainda de um jeito triste, e fungou baixinho. Ino sentiu o coração apertar por ver a amiga naquela situação, mas ela trazia _a_ solução.

\- Eu sei exatamente do que você precisa, testuda... - reiniciou a loira, expondo um par de sapatos de salto cheio de cristais nas tiras, que havia buscado na sapateira do guarda roupas. Era seu sapato de comemorações, e também seu sapato da sorte. Sakura a olhou de um jeito curioso e quase otimista pelo subentendido convite.

\- Sair pra comemorar a solteirísse? - ela perguntou meio descrente, mas já sentindo alguma animação.

\- Não, minha cara... Você precisa _trepar com um desconhecido_!

.

Talvez fizesse tempo demais que Sakura não saia _para caçar_ , mas o pub que Ino a levou estava lhe parecendo _underground_ demais. Ela nem sabia que os gostos da amiga haviam mudado tanto nos últimos 3 anos. Quer dizer, Ino passara de patricinha que curtia os _badboys_ do colégio para a descolada que curtia garotos alternativos de pubs estranhos e muito cheios.

Essa evolução ficava cada segundo mais clara enquanto um garoto alto, tatuado e com um corte de cabelo sofisticado – para não dizer estranho - falava no ouvido de Ino, e ela parecia lhe sorrir cada vez sorrisos maiores.

A música alta embalava os pensamentos de Sakura, fazendo-a sentir uma certa inveja da amiga que ficara solteira e tivera oportunidade de amadurecer suas preferências no que dizia respeito ao sexo oposto. Já Sakura, bem... não que ela não tivesse amadurecido em _nada_ nesse aspecto, ela até descobriu que preferia Sasuke com cabelo mais curto no decorrer dos anos.

A Haruno bufou insatisfeita quando notou que seus pensamentos tinham tomado novamente um rumo até Sasuke, além de que sua melhor amiga (que tinha lhe proposto que _ela_ arrumasse um estranho qualquer e mergulhasse numa noite libertadora de prazeres carnais) já havia saído na frente e se atracava com um estranho.

Que ótimo.

Ino certamente era aquele tipo de garota decidida e muito bem resolvida. Se ela sentisse vontade de transar, ela transaria. Sem esperar mensagens no dia seguinte, sem se importar com o que a sociedade diria sobre aquilo. Entretanto, Sakura já não sentia tanta segurança. Quando a amiga lhe propôs que saíssem naquela noite, e que ela transasse com um desconhecido, não passara pela cabeça da futura médica realmente fazer aquilo. Não que ela não sentisse vontade de fazer uma loucura dessas algum dia. Não _naquele_ dia, mas... algum dia. Quem sabe.

Na verdade não tinha nada a ver com ela nem mesmo estar em um lugar daqueles, que dirá arrumar um estranho para se esfregar.

A única coisa que lhe restava era encher a cara e torcer pra que não começasse a chorar. Abandonou Ino e o tatuado, e rumou ao bar, sentindo a anestesia natural que o álcool podia fornecer alguns momentos depois.

Seu corpo começara a se mexer quase que involuntariamente de acordo com a batida da música, e depois de três batidas de morango e dois shots de tequila, resolvera que Ino _precisava_ brindar com ela aquela noite estupenda.

Ninguém que estava bêbado pensava em uma palavra complexa como "estupenda", então Sakura concluiu que não estava alcoolizada o suficiente para se sentir feliz, decidindo levar 3 shots de tequila até Ino: dois para ela mesma, um para amiga.

A loira aceitara o brinde da amiga de bom grado, voicerando em uníssono a costumeira frase "arriba, abajo, al centro y adentro!" antes de sorver o conteúdo do copinho. A Yamanaka perguntara ao pé do ouvido de Sakura algo sobre ela se importar sobre o tatuado, e a rosada negara, dizendo que tudo estava bem com um levantar positivo e débil de seu polegar, acompanhado de uma piscada levemente alcoolizada.

Recomeçara a dançar, dessa vez nas proximidades do casal recém-formado, quando recebera um esbarrão forte o suficiente para que o copinho de tequila reserva que segurava se esvaziasse por completo.

Virou a cabeça para olhar quem tinha sido o ser acéfalo que a fizera desperdiçar tão requintado líquido de cor de âmbar, quando o ódio carregado em seus orbes verdes se dissipara instantaneamente. Um homem alto e de cabelos acinzentados lhe sorria de forma gentil e olhos plissados, que somado as mãos levantadas, formava o pedido de desculpas pelo esbarrão mais _desculpável_ que ela poderia imaginar.

Ele logo lhe deu as costas e continuou pelo caminho que seguia antes de esbarrar nela, seguindo provavelmente o amigo que o acompanhava naquela noite.

.

Não que ela estivesse secando o estranho do esbarrão, ou algo assim, no entanto era impossível não notar como o cabelo dele era estranho. Meio desarrumado, com as pontas esticadas, mas aquele jeito bagunçado parecia ser exatamente a maneira correta para aquele cabelo.

Mas ela não estava reparando nele.

Todos naquele pub tinham o cabelo estranho, diga-se por passagem, a começar pelo tatuado que Ino estava agarrando ao seu lado. E por ela mesma.

Bem, Sakura não tinha muito o que fazer ali. Ninguém havia lhe parecido interessante o suficiente para que pudesse realizar algum tipo de ritual pré-coito; ela já havia chegado ao seu limite de bebida (as próximas doses a levariam a algum vexame histórico, ela tinha uma certeza empírica daquilo); e Ino tinha arrumado outra companhia em detrimento da dela, mas nem por isso ela estragaria a noite da amiga vomitando nas pessoas ao redor em um raio de 2m.

E era só por isso que ela tinha depositado os olhos novamente sobre o estranho do esbarrão, e notado que era fisicamente impossível para alguém da altura dela (ainda que de salto) enxergar por completo o rosto dele. Isso por que ele usava um lenço ao redor do pescoço de maneira despojada, permitindo que ela enxergasse apenas até um pouco abaixo de seus olhos preguiçosos. Sakura pensou que aquela era uma boa definição pros olhos dele. Era estranho alguém esconder o rosto daquela maneira em um ambiente onde é esperado que se mostre tantos atributos físicos quanto possível, mas era como se o lenço fizesse parte do estilo dele, e ela gostou. Ajudava a formar uma espécie de áurea misteriosa ao redor dele.

Talvez ele só fosse feio, ou sei lá.

Enfim, como se combinando com seus olhos, seu jeito de falar com o homem ao seu lado também parecia calmo demais pra aquele ambiente. Parecia casual demais, como se estivesse entediado por estar ali, diferente de todas as outras pessoas ao redor, que faziam parecer que aquele era o melhor lugar do mundo para se estar, tamanha empolgação. Mas não para o estranho do esbarrão, qualquer um que o olhasse com atenção perceberia que ele estava deslocado por estar ali. Contudo ele disfarçava aquilo muito melhor que ela.

Pensando bem, no fim das contas, talvez, não houvesse mal em observá-lo; quer dizer, o estranho do esbarrão era um estranho que valia a pena analisar. E não por que estavam em um ambiente em que era considerado normal que as pessoas se olhassem com interesse, uma vez que ela tinha certeza de que chegaria àquela conclusão sobre ele em qualquer outro ambiente, estivesse ele lendo um livro em uma biblioteca pública ou passeando com um cachorro no parque. Ainda assim Sakura sentia que seus olhos seriam incapazes de se desviar daquela figura.

Se ele a havia olhado de volta? Bem, não podia se dizer que não, por que ele o fizera. E ela disfarçava tão bem quanto uma criança que olhava a prova do coleguinha do lado sendo pega pela professora quando isso acontecia. Será que ela deveria manter firme seu olhar? Ou isso faria com que ele pensasse que ela era fácil demais? Não tinha ideia, mas de qualquer maneira, não parecia um olhar de interesse, estava mais pra uma conferida ao redor, o que por alguma razão a estava deixando frustrada.

Maldita aura de mistério que parecia querer sugá-la para dentro dele.

Ou ele para _dentro dela_.

Droga, que tipo de pensamento pervertido era aquele? Contudo, sendo bem honesta com ela mesma (e incentivada pelo álcool, claro), ela bem que gostaria de saber como é transar com alguém como aquele homem. E talvez esse fosse o ponto chave daquela fixação momentânea: ele era um _homem_ , e não um garoto.

Respirou fundo, na esperança de que oxigenar seu cérebro fosse suficiente para retomar sua sensatez, e decidiu que não mais olharia na direção dele. Ela jamais conseguiria chamar a atenção dele como ele chamara a dela, ela não tinha atributos físicos que poderiam...

 _Ah, meu Deus, pra onde ele tinha ido?_

Merda, ela tinha desviado o olhar por menos de 30 segundos (tudo que seu autocontrole fora capaz) enquanto se menosprezava mentalmente, e então ele não estava mais lá. Se frustração pudesse ser mensurada fisicamente, nesse momento ela juraria pesar o dobro do que normalmente.

\- Acho que fiquei te devendo um desses, não? – perguntou uma voz masculina, perto demais de seu pescoço para que ela não se assustasse e desse um pulinho por isso. – Desculpa te assustar.

 _Ah, meu Deus, por que ele estava ali?_

Ok, o estranho do esbarrão, sexy e misterioso, estava lhe dirigindo a palavra e lhe oferecendo um copinho de tequila.

Não, ela não sabia de onde tinha surgido aquela bebida. Sim, ele podia estar tentando drogá-la para vender seu rim no mercado negro. Mas aquele pensamento pareceu importar muito pouco, quando ela aceitou a bebida substituindo a cara de assustada pelo sorriso mais sem graça que ela já tinha dado na vida. Ela tinha encarado ele feito uma psicopata por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, ela _tinha_ que falar alguma coisa! E rápido...

Ele a olhava de um jeito curioso, segurando seu próprio copinho, e como nada que prestava lhe vinha à cabeça para ser dito, resolvera sorver o conteúdo do copinho, esperando que a quentura propiciada pela bebida aquecesse seus neurônios e ela conseguisse abrir a boca e conversar como uma pessoa normal.

\- Gostei do seu lenço. – falou Sakura, se sentindo ridícula por soltar uma frase tão aleatória e tão de panaca. Ela não conseguia ver seus lábios, mas sabia que o estranho do esbarrão carregava um sorriso no rosto. Ele sorria com os olhos.

\- Não consigo te ouvir. – respondeu ele aproximando-se dela para isso, e fazendo um arrepio lhe percorrer como consequência. – O som 'tá muito alto.

Sakura concordou, e de repente se sentiu sendo puxada pela mão em direção à saída do pub. A ideia de roubo de órgãos lhe pareceu mais pungente, mas a corrente elétrica que subiu pelo seu membro superior, alcançando sua espinha fez com que ela se prendesse à possibilidade dele ser uma pessoa boa (além de muito sexy), sem interromper o percurso até a parte de fora do salão, onde, de fato, o som estava mais baixo, e havia menos aglomeração.

Ele parou, e de repente se tornou estranho o fato de estarem segurando um a mão do outro. Ela nem o conhecia! Por isso, ainda que com falta de vontade, puxou sua mão do enlace da dele.

\- Preciso saber de uma coisa. – ele recomeçou. Ela tinha acertado, o tom dele era casual e muito calmo. Estava difícil não sorrir, então ela percebeu que não havia motivo para não fazê-lo. – Você tem idade pra tomar tequila, ou eu cometi um crime?

Ela riu, pois ele parecia realmente preocupado com aquilo. Dificilmente acreditavam quando ela dizia que já era maior de idade, então não é como se ela tivesse ficado ofendida pela pergunta.

\- Depende do país. – respondeu-o com divertimento, vendo a sobrancelha direita dele se levantar sutilmente. – No nosso eu tenho. – completou, assistindo a feição de preocupação se desmanchar em seu rosto. Ou no que ela conseguia ver dele.

\- Você não parece o tipo de garota que frequenta um pub alternativo e bebe tequila com estranhos, o que te traz aqui? – questionou, e Sakura imaginou que ele provavelmente tinha observado-a de volta e notado como estava deslocada. Ela percebeu ainda que ele escondia o rosto de propósito, ao abaixar o queixo sutilmente vez ou outra enquanto falava.

\- Oh, jura?! Meu cabelo é rosa! Que outro tipo de pub eu poderia frequentar se não fosse um alternativo, no qual eu tomaria tequila com estranhos que esbarram em mim? – retrucou a pergunta com outra, divertindo-se com a situação.

\- As pessoas são conjuntos de fatores, seu cabelo é apenas um deles. – respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas de um jeito provocativo.

Além de tudo ele era inteligente, Sakura começava a sentir um calor inexplicável em seu baixo ventre.

\- Ok, então que tipo de garota você acha que eu sou? – questionou, estreitando os olhos verdes. Ela simplesmente não tinha ideia sobre onde aquela conversa os levaria. E por mais controladora que ela fosse, aquilo simplesmente não a estava incomodando como seria normal que acontecesse. Muito pelo contrário.

\- Você não respondeu minha primeira pergunta, senhorita-do-cabelo-rosa. – rebateu em tom de constatação, fazendo-a morder o lábio inferior.

O que a levara até ali? Bem, aquela era uma resposta simples, e a imagem de Ino lhe propondo aquela noite ficou muito clara em sua mente. Ela definitivamente tinha uma resposta. E bem, ela queria responder com a verdade. Uma curiosidade infindável a tomou quando pensou sobre o que ele responderia se ela falasse a verdade. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela já podia sentir as bochechas corando pela vergonha de falar uma coisa daquelas.

O que ela tinha a perder, afinal? Ela jamais o veria de novo na vida!

Talvez fosse o efeito do álcool, mas ela abriu um sorriso, tomada por uma coragem que desconhecia ser detentora, e aproximou-se do estranho a sua frente, o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir seu sussurro.

\- Eu estou aqui para transar com um desconhecido. – respondeu finalmente, num tom tão baixo que soou como uma confissão.

Ela mordeu o lábio, sentindo o coração bater tão rápido que parecia querer fugir de dentro de seu peito. Aguardava a resposta que estava lhe provocando um comichão de curiosidade e expectativa. Os olhos negros dele brilhavam com imoralidade ao encarar um segundo após o outro a boca avermelhada dela, enquanto parecia digerir o que tinha escutado. Inegavelmente, ao reaproximar seus corpos, ele sorria, não gentilmente, de olhos plissados como quando se desculpava. Mas carregando um toque de indecência, como se aquilo transbordasse de seus pensamentos torpes.

Soltou o ar com força quando sentiu a mão forte do homem a sua frente puxando-a de encontro a ele pela nuca. Seus lábios se encaixaram com uma naturalidade impressionante para alguém que tinha beijado a mesma boca por três anos inteiros. Ela poderia jurar que seria absolutamente estranho beijar outra boca que não fosse a do Uchiha.

Seu corpo de repente estava ensandecido em uma mistura de sensações abrasadoras, e ela sentia dificuldade de se concentrar inteiramente em uma única parte de si. A língua dele era macia e autoritária, tornando o beijo inquisitivo e impressionantemente bom. Uma das mãos dele lhe trazia para mais perto pela nuca, enquanto a outra lhe envolvia e apertava a região da cintura. Ele parecia saber exatamente onde e como fazer cada um dos movimentos que um beijo exigia, de maneira que a única coisa que ela conseguia realmente processar era a vontade infinita e impressionantemente crescente de pressionar cada pedacinho de seu corpo contra o dele.

Quando os lábios dele se afastaram, Sakura sentiu suas pernas fraquejando, precisando apertar um pouco mais forte o enlace sobre a cintura masculina para que não perdesse o equilíbrio. Maldito álcool. Sua respiração se chocava contra a dele em decorrência da proximidade mantida, de maneira que – finalmente! – ela podia observar seu rosto de pertinho. A despeito de sua suspeita anterior, o estranho do esbarrão (e do beijaço) era um gato! Se ela estava com vontade de _errr_... achando que ele era feio, naquele momento ela podia sentir a calcinha umedecendo. Ele sorriu enquanto olhava ainda para a boca dela, fazendo o coração da garota bater mais forte. Ela podia sentir as extremidades formigando, o sangue parecia apostar corrida em suas veias, além de que estava impossível controlar a frequência respiratória. Há quanto tempo ela não sentia frio na barriga por beijar alguém mesmo?

\- Desculpa por- tentou começar ele, quando ela uniu suas bocas novamente. Em um beijo ainda mais forte que o primeiro, coisa que Sakura achou que não fosse possível. Ele puxou-a mais para perto, para completa satisfação dela, e então ela pode sentir o volume das calças masculinas em seu ventre.

Deus, o que era aquilo? Aquele calor maldito, aquela vontade absurda de misturar seu corpo ao dele? Suas terminações nervosas pareciam estar cem vezes mais sensíveis do que o normal, ou aquele homem tinha algum tipo de magia, por que ela não conseguia se lembrar, se alguma vez, tinha sentido algo tão forte como naquele momento. O cheiro, o gosto, o toque... Ela conseguia sentir a coragem crescendo dentro dela, provavelmente empurrada por todo aquele tesão. E pelo álcool, sem dúvidas.

Sugou seu lábio inferior e desceu uma mão esperta até a bunda dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho e apertar os olhos com satisfação.

\- Você não é um psicopata, nem vende órgãos no mercado negro, certo? – perguntou ela, tentando disfarçar o quanto sua respiração estava descompassada e irregular. Ele riu, e limpou o canto da boca dela, que estava levemente babado.

\- Bom, no meu trabalho é considerado normal abrir pessoas, mas eu não me considero um psicopata.

Seus neurônios não pareciam querer ajudá-la a pensar, fosse pelo álcool, ou por que seu cérebro estava muito mais disposto a _sentir_ do que a falar. Não era a melhor resposta do mundo, mas também não era a pior.

Merda, ela se arrependeria tanto disso na manhã seguinte, mas era como se o momento no qual ela podia escolher se afastar dele já tivesse passado há um bom tempo.

\- O que você faz é contra a lei? – voltou a perguntar, buscando algum tipo de conforto para o que estava prestes a fazer. Sua respiração ainda estava desacertada.

Ele riu de leve antes de respondê-la, expondo seus caninos levemente pontudos. Os quais, obviamente, Sakura desejou que estivessem roçando contra seu pescoço, como se ele fosse um vampiro e ela a presa da noite. A presa que não apresenta resistência em ser abatida, no caso.

\- Em raríssimas ocasiões, senhorita-do-cabelo-rosa. – disse com firmeza, colocando uma mexa de seu cabelo colorido atrás da orelha dela com delicadeza.

Ela limitou-se a assentir uma única vez com os olhos estreitados, buscando dentro de si o maior foco possível para que pudesse garantir que acordaria no dia seguinte com muita culpa, mas que ao menos _acordaria_.

\- Resposta satisfatória. – replicou após alguns momentos de rasa ponderação.

Foda-se. Ou melhor, foda _-me._ Foi exatamente o que passou pela sua mente entorpecida.

Ino a havia convidado para ir ao pub arrumar um desconhecido pra trepar. Ela realmente havia arrumado um desconhecido com quem queria trepar. E então ela o faria. E que se fodesse todo o resto. E pra dizer mais, a palavra 'foder' e seus derivados não saíam de sua mente, por Deus, aquilo só podia ser um sinal! Se ela se arrependeria? Com toda certeza! Se isso a impediria de finalizar o que havia proposto àquele homem a sua frente? _Jamais._ Não naquela noite.

Sua mão desceu pelo pescoço masculino, sentindo a pele macia da região, mas ao mesmo tempo tão firme pelos músculos que ela cobria. Ele era tão bonito olhando-o assim de pertinho, e sentir o calor que seu corpo emanava só aumentava a vontade completamente censurável que ela sentia de grudar seus corpos. Ela sentiu os dedos formigando pelo desejo de despi-lo e tocar todas as outras partes de seu corpo forte que as roupas cobriam. Imaginar que em alguns minutos poderiam estar em algum lugar com seus corpos desnudos se chocando incessantemente um contra o outro promovia uma descarga de adrenalina deliciosa que só o pecado do tipo mais puro poderia causar.

\- Esse lugar tem banheiro? – ela completou já com impaciência, sentindo o coração bater tão forte que conseguia ouvi-lo no fundo do próprio ouvido.

O estranho do esbarrão abriu um sorriso que misturava a depravação com alguma coisa de timidez, como quem ainda não estava acreditando no que ouvia, e por isso parecia se conter. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela com firmeza, e depositou um beijo cálido sobre o dorso da mão feminina, que ainda cheirava ao perfume que passara antes de sair de casa.

\- Sendo honesta, de zero a dez, o quanto você está bêbada? – foi a vez dele de perguntar, ainda com o tom calmo de quando começaram a conversar.

Sakura sentiu sua chance de dar escapando por entre seus dedos, o que deliberadamente aumentou ainda mais a vontade dentro dela. Merda.

Mas ela riu, sentindo algum divertimento e aconchego por ele se preocupar com se aproveitar de uma garota alcoolizada que ele nunca tinha visto na vida.

Se ela não quisesse tanto _aquilo_ ,talvez pudessem deixar de ser desconhecidos ao trocarem telefones, ela diria que era tudo uma brincadeira, e conversariam por mil mensagens antes de se encontrarem novamente. E então talvez ela tivesse a oportunidade de vê-lo na biblioteca e no parque com seu cachorro, talvez ela decorasse o gosto da boca dele e acordasse ao seu lado em um domingo de manhã, e partir daí, talvez, percebessem que naquela noite tinham encontrado uma coisa muito mais preciosa do que poderiam ter imaginado, um laço. Um afeto. Um amor.

Talvez.

Mas ela não procurava amor, ela procurava um desconhecido para transar. E ali estava ele, perfeito para fazê-la esquecer que se é necessário amor no mundo. Que se fodesse que ela estava bêbada, e por isso, ela enlaçou o pescoço masculino, distribuindo beijos demorados sobre a pele clara da região enquanto pensava sobre ser honesta na pergunta que ele lhe fizera, e tentava de algum jeito alicia-lo a participar daquela noite com ela.

\- Estou "quatro". – respondeu então baixinho, sem saber ao certo se tinha resolvido omitir ou contar-lhe sobre sua embriaguez.

O homem riu com leveza, afastando-se um pouco e estreitamento os olhos negros de maneira exageradamente desconfiada, fazendo-a acompanhá-lo na risada.

Ele definitivamente era um rapaz bacana.

\- Ok, me venceu. Estou "cinco"... – voltou a falar, com as mãos para cima em forma de rendição teatral, e então voltou a se aproximar dele, puxando-o para si de maneira que sua boca se colasse a orelha masculina. – Mas, senhor-desconhecido, eu estava "zero" bêbada quando decidi vir.

Ela lhe roçou o lábio pela lateral do rosto até que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos, deixando seus lábios a milímetros dos dele, procurando uma resposta na escuridão da íris masculina, que para sua surpresa, tinha a leveza substituída por uma espécie de névoa. E aqueles olhos nebulosos só poderiam dizer uma coisa.

\- Resposta satisfatória. – respondeu ele, num tom mais rouco que anteriormente. – Vamos achar o banheiro.

.

A porta do banheiro unissex do pub rangeu como quem reclamava pela pancada que levara das mãos femininas sendo empurradas com força contra ela. Sakura sentia como se o pequeno banheiro em que estavam tivesse decolado e se aproximava da Lua de tão rarefeito que o ar lhe parecia, não importava o quão profundo tentava respirar, ainda assim o ar lhe faltava. Em especial nos momentos que o Desconhecido pressionava sua pelve volumosa contra a dela.

Ele beijava seu pescoço com devoção, alternando entre pequenas lambidas e mordidas, que a atiçavam mais do que qualquer coisa com suas mãos presas daquele jeito no alto de sua cabeça.

Após desvencilhar-se das mãos autoritárias dele, sentindo uma pressa perturbadora em chegar aos finalmentes, ela tentou em vão arrancar o cinto que ele usava, e então o homem decidiu ajudá-la na tarefa de despi-lo. E numa espécie de lapso de consciência em meio aquele turbilhão de sensações alienadoras, Sakura fez dois apontamentos mentais sobre aquela situação: o primeiro era que "cinco" talvez estivesse superestimando seu grau de sobriedade, até por que nunca lhe pareceu tão complicado tirar uma droga de cinto. E segundo que ela estava quase lamentando ter escolhido fazer aquilo no banheiro sujo do pub, uma vez que ela realmente gostaria de despi-lo por completo, o que seria impossível ali.

Com o cinto aberto, seus dedos correram até o botão da calça jeans escura que ele usava, tirando-o de sua casa com facilidade, e sorrindo maliciosamente pelo volume que se sobressaltou quando ela abriu também o zíper. O Desconhecido atacou sua boca com ferocidade enquanto ela estava distraída contemplando sua ereção ainda encoberta, passando a subir, logo depois, a barra de seu vestido sem nenhuma cerimônia até que sua calcinha estivesse completamente exposta.

Ambas mãos masculinas então direcionaram-se até a bunda dela, apertando-a com vontade ao mesmo tempo em que pressionava sua virilidade contra a pelve feminina. Sakura soltou um gemido que fora abafado dentro da boca dele, sentindo as pernas falharem por um momento. Como se ele adivinhasse aquilo, no momento seguinte puxou-a pelas coxas com firmeza, de maneira que ela pudesse entrelaçar as pernas na cintura masculina, apoiando-se também na porta atrás dela e no pescoço dele, não mais precisando depositar força em suas pernas para se manter de pé.

Seu sangue parecia ferver dentro de seus vasos, refletindo o calor absurdo fazia dentro do banheiro. Calor esse que parecia que nunca pararia de aumentar, principalmente por que ele tinha conseguido acesso livre a região de sua bunda, coxas e, claro, de seu sexo molhado. Seus dedos ágeis logo migraram da parte interna da coxa feminina para sua intimidade recoberta pelo tecido da calcinha, acariciando a região com uma delicadeza que Sakura achou complemente desnecessária, reclamando baixinho e empurrando-se contra ele. O homem então deu uma risadinha por aquilo, e entendendo o recado, recobriu o sexo feminino com a mão em forma de concha, apertando-a com precisão e arrancando um gemido tímido da parte dela. Por sorte o som alto na parte de fora do banheiro tornava gemer - com tantas pessoas a uma porta de distancia - menos vergonhoso.

O pescoço dela voltou a receber atenção da boca masculina, que dessa vez tinha outro objetivo. Desceu os beijos pelo colo feminino dando uma dica de onde pretendia chegar, e a garota sem mais delongas fez o que pode para descer as alças do vestido por seus ombros, até que seus seios estivessem completamente expostos. Seus bicos estavam intumescidos, e o Desconhecido só poderia entender aquilo como um convite para abocanha-los, sem se esquecer por nem um segundo sequer de movimentar seus dedos pelo sexo feminino.

Sakura começava a sentir dificuldade em controlar seus gemidos a medida que seu corpo se enchia de pequenas gotas de suor, refletindo não somente o calor que sentia, mas o descontrole diante daquelas sensações absurdas que aquele homem estava lhe proporcionando. Ela, definitivamente, nunca tinha se sentindo daquele jeito. E teve a mais plena certeza disso quando ele driblou o tecido molhado de sua calcinha, tocando sua intimidade diretamente. Ela mordeu o pescoço masculino e fechou os olhos com força, enquanto ele lhe acariciava com movimentos circulares e precisos.

\- Tá gostoso assim, é? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca, aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos, direcionando-os para perto da sua entrada. Ela gemeu em resposta e apertou o ombro masculino em que se segurava com mais força. – Você é gostosa demais, garota... – continuou ele, com a voz baixa e transbordando indecência, deixando-a ainda mais excitada por saber que ele também estava gostando. E então, sem nenhum tipo de aviso, ele a penetrou com seu dedo longo, arrancando um gemido alto da parte dela. – Vou te foder de um jeito tão gostoso que você nunca vai esquecer...

Ele completou em tom de promessa, e Sakura teve certeza de que ele falava a verdade.

Passou a penetra-la ininterruptamente, aumentando a força de acordo com as investidas do quadril feminino contra seus dedos. Quando passou a esfregar seu clitóris com o dedão e decidiu penetra-la com outro dedo, a garota não mais conseguia manter-se dona de seus próprios movimentos, sentindo seu interior derreter como metal diante do mais quente fogo, e os músculos oscilando contrações deliberadamente sem que ela estivesse mandando que eles o fizessem.

De repente os dedos masculinos já não eram suficientes para preencher seu interior, e ela precisa de mais.

\- Quero você... – disse ela sem ter certeza de que aquela fala tinha sido pensada antes de ser dita. – Me fode. Agora. – completou em meio a um gemido forte e necessitado.

Ele sorriu de lado expondo seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos ao ouvir aquilo em alto e bom som. E o pedido dela, então, era uma ordem. Ele sentia que seria incapaz de negar qualquer um de seus desejos, e então agradeceu por não saber nem mesmo o nome daquela garota que o havia levado àquela loucura tão facilmente.

Sem pensar duas vezes tirou do bolso de trás de calça uma camisinha, recobrindo com experiência, no momento seguinte, seu membro endurecido, que finalmente deixaria de ser negligenciado e receberia a atenção devida. Posicionou-se na entrada feminina sentindo o ventre formigar de excitação e ansiedade, e então espalmou as duas mãos na bunda redonda dela, encarando seus olhos muito verdes e turvos, que refletiam o mesmo desejo que ele sentia. Talvez não devesse transar com aquela garota no banheiro nojento de um pub, ela merecia mais, tinha certeza. Mas ele tinha tanta vontade como poucas vezes já sentira antes. De qualquer maneira, não havia mais tempo para arrependimentos.

Ele a penetrara com vontade, arrancando um gemido que saíra mais alto que ela tinha planejado. Arqueou as costas e fechou os olhos com força, concentrando-se ao máximo na sensação ensandecida que era tê-lo dentro dela. A porta atrás dela batia, conferindo som ao ritmo enlouquecido de seus corpos. Ela empurrava seu quadril contra o sexo masculino o quanto podia, ao mesmo tempo em que arranhava seu ombro, e puxava seus cabelos acinzentados e úmidos de suor pela necessidade de segurar em algo para que não explodisse de prazer.

O Desconhecido soltou suas coxas e ela, sem entender completamente o porquê, teve que testar a força em suas pernas. Trocaram um olhar carregado de luxuria, ele então a virou de costas para ele, e ela finalmente entendeu o que ele queria.

Apoiou-se com as mãos na pia, apertando a porcelana fria entre os dedos enquanto se preparava para receber a estocada potente dele. Antes disso, porém, ele apertou-lhe a bunda com desejo e roçou-se contra a pele macia da região, fazendo um arrepio percorrer toda a espinha feminina. Sem muita demora ele se posicionou em sua entrada e voltou a penetrá-la com força e ritmo, causando uma gama de novas sensações deliciosas dentro dela, agora que a tocava em pontos completamente distintos. Como se para testar ainda mais a força em suas pernas, o Desconhecido achara um caminho para sua mão até o clitóris feminino, massageando-o enquanto a penetrava cada vez com mais velocidade, restando a ela apenas empinar-se cada segundo com mais vontade para ele.

Céus, aquilo tudo era bom demais para ser verdade. Aquele homem era muito gostoso para ser real, a única explicação era que ela tivesse sonhando.

Sakura sentiu como seu interior apertava cada vez mais o membro dele, assim como pequenas explosões começaram a surgir em seu baixo ventre. Fechou os olhos com ainda mais força, e toda a dimensão do universo começara a surgir diante de seus olhos, levando-a cada segundo para mais longe da humanidade e mais perto dos deuses. Ele empurrou-se mais algumas vezes para dentro dela, e então o prazer dentro de si aumentou absurdamente, assemelhando-se a uma explosão, tão forte que ela achou que morreria ali mesmo. Seus dedinhos do pé se encolheram dentro da sandália de salto, e suas pernas tremeram miseravelmente, precisando do apoio masculino para que não caísse de quatro sobre o chão sujo do banheiro.

Ela não sabia dizer ao certo quando ele também tinha chegado lá, mas quando voltou a si completamente, ainda estava com as mãos apoiadas na pia a sua frente, e o Desconhecido a abraçava por trás, jogando sua respiração descompassada em seu pescoço e ouvido. Ela se afastou devagar, passando a mão pelo rosto e cabelo, na tentativa de assimilar tudo que tinha acontecido na última hora.

Ele assistiu com uma mão encostada na parede enquanto ela arrumava a calcinha e punha o vestido no lugar, tentando controlar a respiração e o calor não-humano que sentia naquele momento. Ela também estava ofegante, e parecia ter alguma dificuldade em manter-se de pé em cima dos sapatos de salto que usava. Tudo que tinha acontecido tinha sido tão rápido e de um jeito tão intenso que sua cabeça girava. Ela encarava a saída com o olhar fixo, e ele soube que ela sairia por aquela porta e eles nunca mais se veriam.

Talvez ele estivesse sonhando, mas talvez não estivesse, e por isso, antes que ela saísse, ele se sentiu obrigado a falar, ou não conseguiria se perdoar.

\- Ei... – chamou-a, puxando-a pelo braço antes que ela fosse embora. – Se você me passar seu telefone, eu _juro_ que te ligo amanhã assim que eu acordar.

Ela lhe sorriu, transformando sua feição levemente perturbada – como a dele também deveria estar – em um sorriso que continha certa doçura e alguma coisa de descrença. Na verdade, sentiu que ela sorriu como sorriria para uma criança que diz algo muito _inocente_. E então ela se aproximou, fez um carinho suave em seu rosto que tinha a barba por fazer, e beijou-lhe como se já se conhecessem há anos.

Em seguida, abaixou mais uma vez a barra do vestido como quem queria garantir que este estava na altura correta, e saiu pela porta do pub trocando um último olhar carregado de cumplicidade com seu Desconhecido.

Ele jogou a camisinha fora e subiu as calças o mais rápido que pode, mas quando ele deixou o banheiro, não havia mais ninguém dentro do pub cuja cor do cabelo era rosa.

.

.

Os orbes verdes de Sakura brilharam com animação enquanto ela lia a pequena lista de livros solicitados pela disciplina de _Anatomia I_ , que estava em sua carteira quando ela chegou. As coisas referentes a faculdade eram as únicas que lhe traziam paz nas últimas semanas. Sasuke não parava de atormentá-la com suas infinitas ligações, assim como seus pensamentos quase nunca estavam cem por cento isentos das imagens mentais sobre a noite alucinante que tivera com o cara o qual ela nunca descobriu o nome.

Tentou concentrar-se novamente no bilhete a sua frente, na esperança de afastar os pensamentos tortuosos, mas antes que conseguisse a voz do professor soou chamando a atenção de todos seus colegas.

Mas Sakura prendeu a respiração ao ouvi-lo, concentrando seu olhar com muita força sobre o pedaço de sulfite impresso em sua mão.

Não era possível, ela estava alucinando.

Ela não queria olhar para ter certeza.

O suor em sua mão parecia proporcional a quantidade de palavras que ele emitia, o que já estava mudando a coloração do papel em sua mão. Maldita hora em que transara com aquele cara. Ele a havia deixado doente, era a única explicação.

" _Bom, no meu trabalho é considerado normal abrir pessoas, mas eu não me considero um psicopata..._ ".

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram quando se lembrou de quando o Desconhecido lhe respondeu sobre seu trabalho. Ah, meu Deus! Era tão óbvio agora, como ela tinha sido burra por não associar aquelas malditas palavras a profissão dele?!

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ela. _Não podia!_

Sentiu que havia se formado um portal para lua em seu estômago, que puxava toda sua força vital para dentro dele. Ergueu os olhos como se aquilo fosse levá-la a morte, mordendo o lábio inferior com força suficiente para fazê-lo sangrar.

Mas não houve dor, apenas uma constatação que a atingiu em um baque tão frio quanto os polos do planeta.

O estranho do esbarrão era médico.

 _Médico!_

Ele era... seu professor de anatomia.

* * *

 _That's it! E aí, curtiram?_

 _Quem nunca sentiu vontade dar uma rapidinha com um desconhecido num banheiro público que atire a primeira pedra! uashuahsua deixo o que aconteceu nesse ano letivo pra imaginação de vocês xD hahahaha_

 _Tava pra escrever essa primeira one da série há algum tempo, e confesso que a revelação do rosto do nosso sensei nessa semana que passou me deu um animo a mais. WHY SO HOT?_

 _Preciso de reviews, leitoras mais lindas do FF, caso contrário minha mente chantagista não funciona :p_

 _Sugestões de fetiches são MUITO bem vindas! Se você leu até aqui não custa nadinha me ajudar, né :)_

 _Beeijos no coração, perverts!_

 _Dame ;))_


End file.
